In love
by unlovedpoet
Summary: Naruto finally admits he loves Hinata. But Neji has feelings for her too. Who will Hinata pick in the end. Read and find out. Please R&R this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

((This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me. IF you don't like NaruXHina, screw you! Oh and R&R Please! I won't update untill i have five reviews!))

In love

Chapter one

It was a cloudy day for Hinata Hyuuga. She sat in a tree, scanning the area for traces of her cousin. They were playing a rather advanced game for hide and seek. He had hidden away in the forest somewhere, and she had to find him and trap him. She muttered, her byakugan flashing into action.

She had noticed a mistake he made a couple miles back. He had broken some scrub and left shoe marks in mud. Still, he was good at this game. She still couldn't find him even with her byakugan in action.

The it hit her, he wasn't in the forest because he never laid the rules down. He was inside. 'Cheater.' Was the only thing she thought as she raced towards her home.

Neji was reading a book in his room. He and his cousin were playing hide and seek, but he never said where the boundaries were, so technically he wasn't cheating. He wondered how long it would take for her to figure out where he was. He was in the middle of a sentence when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Found you Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said with pride. He was astonished, he hadn't even heard her enter his room let alone in the house. He had his byakugan on as well, man was she getting good!

"Very well, I'm it. I'll start counting." Neji did exactly that as he heard Hinata leave the room.

Hinata had decided to hide in the forest. She was going to hide in the place she knew best, her waterfall. The only person to have discovered it besides her was Naruto and he found it accidentally with her training on the water. He told her the next day and said she looked like an angel.

She found her place and knew she'd be there for awhile. She walked over to a rock by the water that made a small pool at the bottom of the waterfall. She slid off her ninja shoes and dipped her feet into the water.

The water was cold, but soothing at the same time. She felt uncomfortable, and already knew why.

"N-Naruto-san…why a-are y-you spying on me?" It was hard for Hinata to make out the first few words. She didn't get an answer, so she stuck with her gut, picked up a rock and chucked it into the bushes. She heard a loud wail of pain and giggled.

"How'd you know it was me?" Naruto complained as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Naruto-san, you were as loud as a tiger." Hinata laughed.

"I didn't make that much noise. I just tripped and smacked a spider. How could you possibly hear that?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Naruto-san…. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, she just now realized she wasn't stuttering. It appeared Naruto did to because he had a smirk imprinted on his face.

"I… just wanted to see if you were here cause, you know, you're always here and yeah. I have something to say so let me finish…. I can't say it…." Naruto said with a shaky voice. Hinata realized a blush was crawling onto his face.

"Naruto-san, spit it out. You know you can tell me anything." Hinata said encouragingly. Naruto turned towards her and smiled. Hinata had to admit, she loved him when he smiled. It's why she fell in love with him.

"I know, but I'm afraid you'll reject me…" He said softly. Hinata gave him a confused look. 'What did Sakura-san say about getting men to talk, arouse them, anger them, or something else.' Hinata thought and decided she anger him.

"Naruto, if you don't tell me, I'll leave." Hinata said, emphasizing the word 'leave'. His expression changed then and he grabbed her arm. She starred into his sapphire blue eyes while he starred into her slightly indigo ones.

"Hinata-chan… I love you!" Naruto said, with a very stubborn look. 'What.. he loves me?' Hinata thought, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, but Sakura-san was right. You are easy to force stuff from." Hinata said between laughs. Naruto's expression softened as he started to laugh with her.

"It's alright. What do you mean, Sakura-chan was right?" Naruto asked as she straightened herself out, a giggle escaped her very now and then.

"Sakura-san said that if I anger you, I could force anything from you. I was laughing at the fact that she was right for once." Hinata said, giving him a smile.

"Oh, I thought you were laughing because-"He trailed off afraid to say it again.

"I wouldn't laugh at you because of that Naruto-san. I'm actually quiet happy. I've liked you for some time now." Hinata said still smiling. Naruto turned at her with a slightly gapped mouth. Hinata couldn't help but laugh again.

"Hinata-san, you're it." A voice said from behind her. Naruto jumped into fighting position, looking around for the perpetrator.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiii-niiii-sannnnn, how'd you find me?" Hinata complained as she stood up.

"You two were laughing like hyenas. Naruto-san, would like to join us?" Neji said, appearing out of the trees. Naruto relaxed.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"We're playing hide and go seek, it's more advanced though." Hinata said with a smile.

"Alright." Naruto said with a smile.

"You're it then Naruto-kun." Hinata said disappearing in the woods. 'Did she just call me Naruto-chan?' He thought. 'Has she accepted me?' He thought, but started after her.


	2. Chapter 2

In love

chapter two

(Thank you to the two people who commented. I got sick of reading so I just added another chapter, but hey that's okay! I also realized that I forgot my disclaimer, I hope no one hates me cause of it, but do I really have to say it?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't ask.

Hinata had made her way into the village. The boundaries were still never laid down, so she figured she go see Ino. She found Ino at the place she expected her to be at. Ino was being yelled at by her mother at their flower shop.

Hinata leaned against the counter and waited for Ino to stop getting yelled at. Moments past by as Ino's mother raged on about a what seemed to be a never-ending-rant. Ino finally noticed Hinata and slapped her mom. Ino left her mom fanning her cheek.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, what's up?" The blonde asked as she leaned on the counter, too.

"Nothing much, just playing hide and go seek with Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed.

"Wait… what? Did you just say Naruto-kun? You always say Naruto-san. What happened? Tell me!" Ino begged.

"Ino-san… well, today he told me he… he… uhhh do I have to say it?" Hinata asked as her cheeks heated up with her embarrassment.

"HE SAID HE LIKES YOU?" Ino looked like she was ready to start her own rant.

"Correction, he said he loved me." Hinata said softly.

"Holy shit… where's Sakura-chan when I need her? Hold on K?" Ino asked as she scampered off into the store. Hinata heard her dialing a number on the phone and figured it was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, get your butt down to my shop now!" Ino growled into the phone. Hinata heard her chuck it at her mother and came back towards her.

"Has he asked you out?" Ino asked.

"No."

"Has he kissed you?"

"No?"

"Look Sakura-chan's here, you get to tell her!" Ino said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Ino-chan, what did you want? Hey, Hinata-chan." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan has something to say." Ino said in a sing song voice.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Well, um…. Naruto-kun, sorta said… he loves me." Hinata said shyly.

"Say what?" Sakura asked dumbly. All Hinata did was nod. "You said?" Sakura asked.

"I said I liked him too." Hinata said with a little more confidence.

"Where is he now?" Sakura asked.

"Right here, Hinata-chan, you're it." Naruto said, jumping off the shops roof.

"Awwww, how did you find me and where's Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked as a grin came to Naruto's face.

"Oh, I tripped him a while back, but he was in henge. Is that allowed?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, well anyways, Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for dinner tonight. How 'bout around eight?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you at the Hokage's tower then K?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. Naruto left and Sakura and Ino starred at Hinata before exchanging glances.

"What?" Hinata asked, knowing they had just foaled something evil together.

(And chi bang. Sorry if it's a little short. I haven't got that much time on my hands lately. R&R please! Also if you have any suggestions, I'd like those. Flames welcome cause I won't read em anyway! Lol)


	3. Chapter 3

(( Sorry for the long wait, but I promise you'll be happy with this chapters length. I haven't been updating as much as I'd like too cause of college exams. They are not fun! But now that's over and I am on spring break so I'll be updating a lot for the next three weeks. I'll have some questions at the end I'd like you guys to answer. I love you my reviewers!"))

I forgot the ages so here they are. This time period is after the times skip and Sasuke has returned for you're knowledge.

The rookie nine boys are all 19 while the rookie nine girls are all 18. Gaara is kazekage and the sensie's (except the sanin.) are all 30. The akastuki are all 29. On with the story!

Sakura and Ino were helping Hinata get ready for her date with Naruto, Ino was applying the make-up and Sakura was choosing her outfit. They'd both work on her hair.

Ino was applying mascara while Sakura painted Hinata's nails. She painted her nails the lavender color that matched her eyes. Sakura had painted Hinata's toe nails too. Hinata's outfit was really gorgeous. She rarely wore anything that showed off her curves due to

staring pervs.

Hinata was wearing a short skirt that was half way from her knees and a ruffle mess. The skirt was black and matched Hinata's flip flops which were also black. Her shirt was a lavender spaghetti strap shirt. Sakura had tied a black neck ribbon on Hinata's neck and tied the remaining into a small bow, allowing the rest to flow down her back.

After Ino had applied the last of Hinata's make-up, she pondered on what to do with Hinata's long midnight blue hair.

"Sakura-chan, what should I do with her hair?" Ino asked, holding up a come to her mouth and nibbling on the end a little.

"How about we curl it or put a flower in?" Sakura asked, also wondering about ideas for her friend's hair.

"Both!" Ino said. With that, Ino started curling Hinata's hair. When Ino was done, Hinata's hair was a curly mess, but looked more than gorgeous. Sakura brought in a small pink rose and stuck it in her hair by her ear.

"Wow! Hinata-chan, you have a lovely body! Why do wear that jacket that shows off nothing? Now you look like a babe!" Ino asked as Sakura just giggled.0.

Hinata glanced at the clock and noticed it being 7:45. Sakura and Ino did the same and gasped with horror.

"You need to be getting to the Hokage's tower. Have fun!" Ino shouted as she shoved Hinata out the door. Hinata walked to the Hokage's tower but hated every minute of it.

Men were staring at her and whistling at her. Hinata was getting annoyed, but when she finally got to the Hokage's tower she felt relieved to see a certain blonde idiot standing there. He was yelling at the godame about standing there so his back was turned against her.

"Naruto-chan!" Hinata yelled. Naruto turned his back almost instantly and starred at the sight he saw before him. He had no clue Hinata was so… so curvy.

"Lemme guess, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan, eh?" Naruto asked as Hinata walked closer to him.

"Yeah." Hinata sighed. Naruto was wearing a back t-shirt with the words "Believe it!" printed on it with some jeans.

"Come on Hinata-chan! Let's go!" Naruto said, taking his hand in her own and lightly pulling her along with him. They walked in silence for awhile until Naruto noticed all the men staring at HIS girlfriend. Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and held a little tighter to her hand. 'Her hands are so soft.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?" Hinata asked. She had noticed the instant change in attitude and how Naruto instantly grew more protective over her and all the wandering eyes that rested themselves on her perfect body.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Naruto teased. "We're almost there!" Naruto said and started walking faster. Hinata walked with his pace, avoiding falling on her face. Soon Hinata realized where they were going. He was leading her to the woods. He was actually leading her to the waterfall.

Soon, Hinata found herself staring into the vast water of the waterfall. There was a little table by the edge of the water with candles and a basket. Naruto led her there and pulled out her seat beckoning her to sit down. Hinata sat down and starred into Naruto's blue eyes. He sat down after pushing her chair in a little.

"You like?" Naruto asked like a French man.

"I like!" Hinata said with a smile that Naruto returned eagerly. 'I love it when she smiles.' Naruto thought happily. They soon were eating ramen and cinnamon rolls for desert. Naruto walked her back home to an eager Ino and Sakura.

"Good luck with those too. Cia later Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and walked off.

"Night Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted back and entered her home.

((Well? Did ya guys like it? Well, here's some questions for ya. Should there be lemons, and which minor couples would you like? Answer these if you could in your reviews so I'd know what you guys want! Cia next time!))


End file.
